Duke Gilzen
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: The Devil Duke, The Demon Noble, The Abhorrent of the Nobility Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble, Vampire-Alien Mutant Threat level: Celestial Age: Likely 12,000 Years Old Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 7 & 11; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged. Gilzen is completely unbound by Life and Death), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly; Can heal himself from D's attacks which severes the Fount of Life itself), Resurrection (Can resurrect others), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it. Gilzen can instantly change someone from a Noble to a Human and vice versa), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Weather Manipulation (Even while extremely weakened and sealed in his coffin, he was able to create a turbulence while being carried off in the aircraft through the snowy mountains), Darkness Manipulation & Non-Corporeal (Can generate as well as exist as a mass of Darkness), Spatial Manipulation (Made it so that both Dust and Lourié would seemingly be miles apart even though they were a few meters away from each other), Teleportation (Can teleport anywhere anytime), Power Creation (Was stated to create new powers just because he was angry in his coffin), Reactive Evolution (Can instantaneously evolve to anything that harms or affects him thereby making him more invulnerable and resistant to his opponent's attacks and abilities), Adaptation (Can adapt to any new situation and adapted to Sunlight thereby allowing him to walk in broad daylight), Earth Manipulation & Magma Manipulation (Shook the mountain region and created a volcanic activity), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate Anti-Energy), Energy Projection (Can shoot beams of energy from his Golden Scepter), Summoning (Can summon his Castle from Memory Time, a realm beyond Space and Time), Matter Manipulation (Overwrote the existing castle at the top of Devil Mountain with his own Castle. Created an icicle spear which was a collection of free-floating molecules from the air, coalesced into a long spear that was harder than iron), BFR (Can BFR his foes), Pain Manipulation (Can induce pain with his Darkness), Poison Manipulation & Body Control (Can create weaponized ribs in his body which can automatically attack and pierce his foes. Said ribs can inject ancient poison which can even affect D), Curse Manipulation & Blood Manipulation (Cursed Jeanne by painting half of her face with blood which would not come off unless she dies), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot bolts of Lightning and Electromagnetic waves), Regeneration Negation (At least Mid-Godly; Cuts from Gilzen don't heal unless he wants them to. This even negates D's Regen who can heal from getting his Fount of Life severed), Energy Absorption (Can absorb energy beams due to having the blood/DNA of the Ancient Aliens who can do the same), Reality Warping & Power Nullification (Can turn others, including Nobles, into completely harmless Two Dimensional/2D shadows who cannot interact with anything), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill 2D shadows with his Blade strikes. His attacks can even affect and even kill Budges, a formless, non-corporeal, and likely non-existent individual), Can Survive in Space, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by D's Unearthly Beauty), Fear Inducement and Paralysis Inducement (Was unaffected by D's Eldritch Aura which invokes fear and paralysis even within Nobles), Regeneration Negation (At least Mid-Godly; Can resist D's attacks which negates even regen and healing from getting the Fount of Life severed), Conceptual Attacks (Type 4) & Death Manipulation (Resisted a serious D's sword attacks which instakills his opponents by cutting their fount of life), Resistance Negation (Was able to evolve and become resistant to D's ability to bypass resistances to Regeneration Negation & Death Hax), Absolute Zero (Can survive in temperature of 458 degrees below zero or nearly Absolute Zero inside his castle very casually) Physical strength: Universal+ Level (Was stated and outright shown to be much stronger than Volume 20 D) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Universe+ (Was so powerful that lefty stated that D's daily perpetual power growth throughout the years has only put him to the level the Duke was 10,000 years ago making Gilzen tremendously powerful than the likes of Toma, Grand Duke Dorleac, Lawrence Valcua, and other powerful Nobles. Was easily beating D badly in their first fight and could have easily killed D if Budges hadn't intervened. After evolving and coming back from the other side of the Universe, he became vastly more powerful than before and had to force D to use Miracle Bloodlight to stop him) Durability: At least Universe+ (Could easily tank attacks from Full Vampire Mode D in their first fight) Speed: At least FTLx, Likely Infinite (While D was stated to be swifter than Gilzen, the latter should be comparable to Full Vampire Mode D who has infinite speed feat as he could keep up with D in their fight) Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Comparable to other Greater Nobles. Also possess intelligence and knowledge of ancient Aliens from the far ends of the Universe) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Dozens of Meters, Universal via Teleportation Weakness: Possibly Holy Cross and Garlic Standard equipment: * Golden Scepter: A golden scepter with a black jewel at top that fires a jet black blast capable of blasting through many floors of his enhanced synthetic stone castle that through technology have made it durable where by the Noble enhanced nuclear weapons only do negligible damage in comparison. * Icicle Spear: Though it looked like ice, it was actually a collection of free-floating molecules from the air, coalesced into a long spear. * Longsword: Gilzen has a Longsword that he uses in his battle against D twice. * Quadruped Machine: A four legged machine colored all gold, apparently in keeping with the tastes of Gilzen, who sat in the driver's seat. Looking down at the group from a height of over eight feet. Its movements were more fluid than a human being's. The insectival weapon seemed to be crafted from special alloys. Its not necessarily used as a weapon as Gilzen put it together on a whim from the technology he gleaned from the aliens. * Stone Key: Using the technology Duke Gilzen adapted from the knowledge the aliens he captured have, he created this item as the means to release the seal on his castle from beyond time in Memory Time. He also used another seal for it where it is retrieved using the spell, seal, and ritual called the Baptism of Blood. * Galactic Drive: The power source for Gilzen's Castle. The product of alien technology. The energy inside it when touched by organic beings and possiblly other objects will transport them to the other side of the universe. * Alien Force Field: A Forcefield of Alien Origins, Gilzen uses it to trap his foes in it and shrink it down so small that the individual would be small enough to fit through the Dirac Sea i.e. the Individual would possess an Infinitely negative mass occupying an Infinitely small volume. Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Character Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Light novel Category:Flying Category:Teleport Category:Magic user Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Magma element manipulator Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Summoner Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Energy manipulator Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Reality warper Category:Shapeshifter Category:FTL speeds Category:Infinite speeds Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:Antagonist